oldtantarfandomcom-20200213-history
Elements of Nature
The Elements of nature are a set of 15 Elements derrived from Majik. These 15 elements are supposed to govern in nearly every universe, especially Relm System universes, and they were created by the Great Spirits as a means to streingthen the Majik connection between all worlds. These elements are the most commonly used of any kind derived from one of the Elements of Reality. The Elements The Basic Elements There are seven basic Elements. Like the name states they are the most basic forms of nature: Water Water is the element of Flow and liquids. It's often seen as a very passive element, and when wielded it's movements are very smooth and fluid. Water is the element of Flexability and Yeilding Fire Fire is the element of combustion and heat. It's seen as an active element, and is wielded with fierce and forceful movements. Fire is the element of Fury and Passion. Earth Earth is the element of Rock and Growth, a combination of elements at which one time where separate. It was created after the Great war of the Elements and the destruction of the element of Mi'itala. It's seen as a neutral element and is wielded with very forceful and abrupt actions for more rock oriented, and passive enticing movements for more growth oriented. the middle ground seems to be a combination of both. Rock can be wielded along a sliding scale of extreme rock to extreme growth where one may only learn how to use one aspect. Growth is often viewed as power over plant life while rock is as the name implies. the combination of both showing in power over gemstones and crystals, growing rocks. It is the element of fortitude and stubbornness. Air Air is the element of Push and Motion. It is often seen as a passive element, and is wielded with many fast circular flow like movements to build up air pressure before launching abilities and attacks. It is the element of adaptability and freedom. Lightning Lightning is the element of electricity and power. It's seen as a very active element and is often wielded with quick precise movements. It is the element of vivacity and speed. Light Dark The Evolutionary Elements There are six Elements classified as Evolutionary each came from one of the above elements in this order Ice Plasma Metal Void Void is the element of Pull and lacking. It is seen as a very passive element, and is weilded with fluid spiral movements and precise hand motions. It is the element of Focus and Apathy. Sound Sound is the element of Audacity and Rebellion. Normality (Normality is considered by some to be both light and dark's evolutionary, some do not consider it an evolutionary at all) The Special Elements These three elements are considered difforent from the others, and are held in high respect: Star Aether Normality History Creation The Elements of nature were created rigth after the creation of Tron during the Dawn of Hope. They where created and bound to the Element of Majik by the Great Spirits as guidelines for how souls would grow and connect. Because universes have souls as well it tuened out to help dictate how they would form and how their laws would work over time in generality. There were originnaly only seven elements: flow(water) warmth(fire) growth mi'itala(???) solidity(rock) passiveness(Air) power(electricity) Light and Darkness. The War of the Elements and The Rebalancing